DP185
}} Working on a Right Move! (Japanese: 恐怖のトリックルーム！ サトシ対コウヘイ！！ Trick Room of Terror! VS !!) is the 185th episode of the , and the 651st episode of the Pokémon anime. It aired in Japan on July 22, 2010 and in the United States on December 11, 2010. Blurb As Ash prepares to battle Conway in his third-round match, it’s obvious that the two Trainers have very different battle styles—Conway relies on his predictive powers to formulate his battle strategy, while Ash loves an action-packed, head-to-head event! Ash’s first Pokémon is Noctowl, and Conway has chosen his Shuckle. Using the Power Trick move, Conway switches Shuckle’s Attack and Defense, turning its amazing defensive power into some seriously hard hits. Noctowl proves how strong it is and gets right up after one of these powerful punches, but Ash decides that this is a good time to switch Pokémon, so he brings out his Donphan. Soon after, he then switches Donphan out for Gible, and Gible’s fondness for biting turns out to be quite an advantage. Not only that, but Gible has finally mastered the elusive Draco Meteor, and uses it to defeat Shuckle! Conway sends out Lickilicky, but not for long. Ash switches out Gible for Noctowl again, who defeats Lickilicky without much effort. Then Conway brings out his Dusknoir, who immediately uses Trick Room to put Ash’s speedy Pokémon at a disadvantage. Dusknoir knocks out Noctowl in a single hit, and Ash puts Donphan back into action, but Dusknoir defeats it as well, leaving Ash with only one Pokémon... Ash brings out Gible one last time, and after a few well-placed bites, it defeats Conway’s Dusknoir with another powerful Draco Meteor, which gives Ash his third-round victory! The matchups are then posted for the quarterfinals, and Ash finds out that he’ll be paired up against his rival Paul! So we leave our heroes just as Ash receives his old friend Gliscor from Professor Oak... Plot With the third round of the Lily of the Valley Conference approaching, takes the chance to get in some training with his , , and . He is up against Brock's Sudowoodo while and sat at a corner to observe the two battle. Ash tells Infernape to use while Sudowoodo blocks the attack. Ash orders Infernape to use Flame Wheel again but this Flame Wheel is different. By powering up Flame Wheel, Infernape has learned a new move, ! With its new move, Infernape uses Flare Blitz against Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo tries to block the attack but is no match for Flare Blitz and is sent crashing back. comes along and is wowed by the Flare Blitz. Although it is powerful, Brock warns Ash not to overuse Flare Blitz as it deals serious recoil damage. Barry asks if Ash is training for a match against Paul but Ash reminds him that he still needs to beat Conway first. This leads Barry to ask if Ash is going with Infernape, Torterra, and Glalie for the day's match. Dawn, however, isn't too sure if brute force is enough to beat Conway. They all fail to realize though that Conway is hiding behind a tree and eavesdropping on their conversation. He takes mental notes on what Pokémon Ash will be using against him and prepares his strategy. Before the battle between Ash and Conway starts, a is seen rendering a to be unable to battle, thus concluding the fifth match of round three. Meanwhile, is selling snacks in the stadium and see Cynthia. They manage to attract her over, and while she decides on whether to get a sandwich or an ice cream, her presence is able to attract several other customers and thus boosting Team Rocket's business. The battle between Ash and Conway finally starts and will be taking place on a grass battlefield. It will be a three-on-three Pokémon battle. Conway chooses as his first Pokémon and Dawn takes the chance to scan Shuckle with her Pokédex. Meanwhile, Ash chooses . Conway is surprised that Ash is using different Pokémon than he thought he would. He had thought Ash would use Infernape because it had recently learned a new move. In the stands, knowing that Ash caught Noctowl in the Johto region, Dawn looks it up on her Pokédex. Barry, on the other hand, is surprised that Ash's Noctowl is a rare, from other Noctowl. Conway starts the battle off by telling Shuckle to use . Ash tells Noctowl to use , hoping that it would be enough to break through Shuckle's defense. While Noctowl is swooping down for the kill, Conway tells Shuckle to use Withdraw two more times in order to increase its defense. In the end, Shuckle's defense was too much for Noctowl and Noctowl is sent flying back. Shuckle then uses to switch its Attack and Defense stats. Brock explains that because Shuckle originally had a high Defense stat and low Attack stat, it now has a high Attack stat and a low Defense stat due to the effects of Power Trick. Noctowl then uses and Shuckle counters with , which is able to break through the Air Slash and hit Noctowl. Noctowl falls to the ground and, having received critical damage, Ash recalls it. Ash then sends out . Shuckle uses but Donphan counters with , rendering Sludge Bomb useless. Conway then tells Shuckle to use Gyro Ball again. Gyro Ball hits and causes Donphan to lose control and crash. As a result, Ash recalls Donphan. Brock notes that Donphan's attack is only half as effective if it ever gets deflected and wonders if Ash switched Donphan because of a strategy change. For Ash's third Pokémon, Ash sends out . Conway notes that Gible had not yet mastered . Meanwhile, Barry is excited at Gible's entrance and Jessie and James are watching the battle. scolds them for not working but James doesn't want to miss the battle. According to Jessie, things are never boring when Gible is around. Conway no longer cares if Gible has mastered Draco Meteor or not and orders Shuckle to use Gyro Ball. Ash tells Gible to catch Shuckle in its mouth, using Gible's habit of biting things to his advantage. Everyone is surprised by this move as not even Conway could have predicted it. With Gible's bite holding strong, Shuckle is unable to escape. To counter, Conway tells Shuckle to use Sludge Bomb in Gible's mouth. Gible is hardly happy about this as Shuckle unleashes several powerful Sludge Bombs in its mouth. With no other choice, Ash tells Gible to spit Shuckle out but Gible has other things in mind as it prepares a Draco Meteor. Shuckle is heaved into the air with a now-mastered Draco Meteor. Shuckle crashes to the ground and is rendered unconscious. Conway recalls Shuckle and thanks it because he now knows which Pokémon Ash will be using for this battle. For his second Pokémon, Conway sends out . Ash tells Gible to use but Lickilicky uses before Dragon Pulse has the chance to be fired. Gible is treated to a thorough licking while the audience shivers at this disturbing sight. Ash tells Gible to escape by using while Lickilicky counters with . Power Whip's power reverberates across the battlefield and Gible is thrown into the air. Before Conway can call any more attacks, Ash recalls Gible and sends out Noctowl once more. Conway orders Lickilicky to use Power Whip once more but its tongue proved to be too short to reach Noctowl. Noctowl then uses Air Slash, which hits Lickilicky right in the face. Lickilicky then uses but Noctowl quickly dodges the otherwise super-effective attack. Noctowl uses to lift Lickilicky into the air and then throws it down to render it unable to battle. With only one Pokémon left, Conway sends out and orders . While Ash, Barry, and Dawn are confused as to what Trick Room is, Brock wonders if Conway had used Shuckle and Lickilicky in order to see what Ash's Pokémon for the day would be. Ash tells Noctowl to use Extrasensory but Dusknoir suddenly appears behind Noctowl and throws a . The attack hits and Noctowl is rendered unable to battle. Ash is confused as to what happened and Conway explains that Trick Rooms allows the slower Pokémon to go first. Because Ash's Noctowl, Donphan, and Gible are all faster than Dusknoir, the latter will always be the first one to attack. Brock notes that although Ash seemed to be having the upper advantage, it was actually all happening according to Conway's plans. With Noctowl unconscious, Ash sends out Donphan once more. Ash tells Donphan to use Rollout but Dusknoir strikes first with a powerful . This leaves Donphan unable to get back up. Ash tries to switch Donphan out but Dusknoir uses to trap Donphan on the battlefield. Dusknoir uses Shadow Punch again and knocks Donphan unconscious. Ash has no choice but to send out Gible again. Trick Room, however, is still in effect. Conway is aware of Gible mastering Draco Meteor now, but claims it won't work this time. Ash tells Gible to use Dig but Dusknoir's Shadow Punch is able to hit before Gible can escape. As a result, Gible is hurdled into the ground. Gible then aligns itself under Dusknoir while in the ground and shoots straight up. Dusknoir is ordered to use Shadow Punch once more and reappears behind Gible. Ash then tells Gible to turn around and bite the Shadow Punch. Gible bites Dusknoir's hand and, as Conway remarks in absolute surprise and shock, eats Shadow Punch. Dusknoir tries to shake Gible off but Gible uses Draco Meteor to shoot Dusknoir into the sky. Dusknoir lands but is still able to battle. Ash tells Gible to use Dragon Pulse but Dusknoir's Shadow Punch strikes first again. Gible, however, hangs strong and releases his Dragon Pulse, which hits Dusknoir straight in the face and knocks Dusknoir unconscious. As always, Gible is nearly exhausted after the use of Dragon Pulse. With all three of his Pokémon rendered unable to battle, Conway loses the battle to Ash and Ash is now able to advance to the next round. While Ash and his friends cheer, Conway notes that this was the least calculated battle he ever had but at least he gained a new method of battling. The board then randomizes the next set of battles for the Top 8 contestants and Ash is revealed to be facing Paul next. Ash and his friends and Pokémon are seen celebrating outside the stadium when Paul arrives. Pikachu and Paul's Electivire issue a challenge with each other while Cynthia watches them from them from the balconies, as she looks forward to the battle between the two long-time rivals. Ash is then seen talking to . He had received from the Professor and was now waiting for his last Pokémon to arrive. Just then, Dawn calls Ash outside of the Pokémon Center, telling him that his last Pokémon has arrived. A shadow appears across the moon, only to be revealed as Ash's Gliscor licking its face in eagerness as the episode ends. Major events * Ash's Infernape learns . * Conway is revealed to have obtained a , a , and a . * Ash's Noctowl is revealed to have learned , , and . * Ash's Gible masters . * defeats Conway and advances to the quarterfinals of the tournament. * advances to the quarterfinals as well. * Ash learns that he will face Paul in the first quarterfinal match of the Lily of the Valley Conference. * Ash's Gliscor returns to Ash for the battle against Paul. Debuts Humans * (unshadowed) Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Paul * * Conway * * * Cynthia * Mr. Goodshow * s * Referee * Audience Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Conway's) * (Conway's) * (Conway's) * ( ) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) Trivia * The scene in which Ash's Gliscor made its entrance is somewhat similar to the scene in which it evolved in Fighting Fear with Fear!, exactly one hundred episodes ago. ** It is also similar to 's return for the in Numero Uno Articuno!. * Music from Pokémon Heroes and Giratina and the Sky Warrior was used in this episode. * Aim to Be a Pokémon Master 2001 is played during the battle between and . * A new effect is used in this episode when is sent out of its Poké Ball. Due to Noctowl being a Shiny Pokémon, previously when it was sent out it was accompanied by a few white sparkles. However, as sparkles are now standard whenever any Pokémon is sent out from a Poké Ball, Noctowl is instead surrounded by two rings made up of bright yellow sparkles. * This is the first time the term "Shiny" is used in the . * Jessie's Wobbuffet doesn't appear in this episode. * This episode marks the final appearance of Conway. Errors * In the scene right before commands to use , 's mouth is deformed and the black part of its bottom lip is missing. * When the referee declares unable to battle, his shirt collar is yellow instead of black. * When Dusknoir hits the ground as it is defeated, the colors of its iris and pupil are swapped. * When Ash is speaking to at the end of the episode, Oak asks Ash if he is waiting for his third Pokémon, but his upcoming battle with Paul is a full six-on-six battle. DP185 Error.png|The referee's collar error DP185 Error 2.png|Dusknoir's eye error Dub edits * Aim to Be a Pokémon Master 2001 was replaced with This is the Moment, the same song that played during and Zoey's match during the Sinnoh Grand Festival in A Grand Fight for Winning!. * In the Hindi dub, instead of uttering the move's name, , Ash just commands Noctowl to "lift up and slam" onto the ground. In other languages |nl= |fi= |de= |id= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |es_la= |ru= |sv= |ko= }} 185 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hideaki Ōba Category:Episodes directed by Nobutaka Chikahashi Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears de:Den Letzten beißt ein Kaumalat! es:EP654 fr:DP185 ja:DP編第185話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第183集